villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Moriarty
Jim Moriarty is the primary antagonist of the BBC television series, Sherlock. Within the Non Disney Villains Tournament canon, Jim Moriarty is the son of Professor Moriarty, rather than the two being one and the same villain. Jim Moriarty is a major player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings Part of Lenoir's former revenge at Professor James Moriarty for his affair with her partner Lena led her to send his young son to the universe his father had originated from, with a tag next to him to identify who he was and who is parentage was. As such, like Lenoir had planned, he was subjected to disdain and contempt by the entire civilized world until an unlikely figure took the toddler in to raise as his own: Sherlock Holmes. Albeit he was not properly the most gifted man with children, something in Sherlock warned him about the possibilities of the child of his greatest nemesis rising to continue his father's work. He'd seek to bring young Jim to a more lawful side of life. He liked mentioning that albeit his methods, he did act according to the law, which pretty much owned everyone. In a way, what Jim understood was that Sherlock told him "I own you". Sadly for Sherlock, however, evil did seem to run in the family, as young Jim showed mischievousness and cunning the moment he learned to speak, read and write before the age of 5. By the age of 8, the prodigal child already had a small hand in helping Holmes deduce certain crimes he had at hands, even if Holmes was not encouraging of it. Sherlock had been incredibly honest to the boy about his parantage, as to make the resentful looks her received while walking in the street make some sense. Jim did not really mind much, prefering to spend his time increasing his knowledge and studying law, psychology and society itself. Deep down, he knew what he really was. That was why he had graduated from London's University at age 15. At the peak of teenage years, young Jim was somewhat of a mirror image of both Sherlock and James Moriarty I. That would prove to be the most terrifying thing. Holmes was on the law's side, yet had eccentric methods. James Moriarty I was devoid of any humanity, yet had a large control over himself. Young Jim had started becoming as inhumane as is biological father and as unrestrained as his addoptive father. His criminal heritage eventually took the best of him when, in an act to provoke and test Holme's skills, he tracked down and murdered Mycroft Holmes andJohn and Mary Watson, alongside their children, in cold blood, leaving a small message behind: "I.O.U" . The patterns were identical, and Sherlock was quick to deduce who was the perpetrator of the crimes. Maybe his old age, allied to the disappointment at Jim and the grief of being left utterly alone made himnot put up a fight as Jim was quick to manipulate the crimes to look like Sherlock's doing, essentially exposing him and being revered a hero while Holmes was incarcerated and hanged. The young, prestigious young adult then began wandering around a circle of young admired prodigies, such as himself. Quickly he found a small group with three young men that'd change the course of History: Dorian Gray, Henry Jekyll and an albino that called himself Griffin. James Moriarty II was the world's greatest detective (a facade to hide his status as the world's greatest criminal mind), Dorian Gray had found out the secret to immortality, Jekyll made a serum that could truly unleash his demonic alter-ego (Edward Hyde) and Griffin a serum that made him invisible. The four were such a prodigal group that they were all hired by Count Dracula himself to aid him in his darkest businesses. Eager for the occult, and above all bored with his life, Jim persuaded the group into coming with him. For the next couple of years, the four made the "Syndicate of Darkness", a small sub-faction to the growing Legion of Darkness, in which they controlled the world's fate to fit Dracula's wishes. The pivotal example was when Dracula vocalized the need of a portal to other realms to be open for long, which required alot of deaths, and Jim went to have a "small chat" with a recently released Adolf Hitler about the true value of the "aryan race". He then went on to act as an advisor to Churchil (under disguise as to not reveal he had not aged a single day since turning 30) in WWII to assure the World'd still have enough people for another grand sacrifice. The secret of Moriarty's inability to age was well known by Dorian only, who shared a more intimate relationship with the brilliant criminal. Jim had found no value in life itself, but to pass on his message of death and genocide, he needed to stay untouched by the hand of time. That was why he happily accepted Dracula's offer to turn him into a vampire. With a witty deal involving Crowley, in which he tricked the crossroads demon, he managed to find immunity from sun or other vampiric weaknesses. He was pretty much indestructible. He no longer had a soul, which made Crowley unable to claim him. The Syndicate of Darkness eventually fell when Jekyll's good side drove him to regret his actions and Griffin's inability to become visible again drove him to insanity. The two pathetically atempted to run away, which ended with Dorian banishing Jekyll to the Hand Drawn Universe (seeing he could not bring himself to kill yet another close friend) and Moriarty hunting down Griffin and ripping him to shreds, seeing that he could smell the blood pumping in the Invisible Man's veins. Due to the shock of losing such close friends, Dorian left the Syndicate and the Legion in somewhat good terms. Jim would not allow his favorite toy to be tainted by anyone but him. He'd kill him when the time arrived. Bored once again, he found a young Lithuanian boy lost in the snow plains, dying from the cold due to the persecution against his family by Nazi troops. Taking young Hannibal Lecter under his wing, he raised the boy to be a "mirror image" of himself. When Hannibal left to start his own life alone, Jim made him promise to one day repay him the life debt he now had. Hannibal was quick to swear it. Many years passed until the chance for being amused came up again. Dracula was coming back to the Live Action universe...and he was bringing Moriarty I with him. Initial Schemes Noticing that Willard Styles has been disgraced by Count Olaf, Jim Moriarty seizes the opportunity. He warps the already fragile Styles's mind so that Styles can murder Olaf. Around the same time, Moriarty hires Anton Chigurh to murder corrupt policeman Norman Stansfield. Though Styles kills Olaf, Chigurh fails to kill Stansfield. Moriarty is unfazed, however, openly telling Stansfield that he plans to murder him at some point during the war. Father-Son-Vampire TimeCategory:Major Players Jim Moriarty is witness to his father's return to the live-action universe, along with the return of Dracula. Jim Moriarty gets along well enough with his new ally, even going so far as to lure Count Rugen into Dracula's lair in order to provide the vampire with a victim. Jim Moriarty then sets up a meeting with Lucifer, who joins the new live-action Legion of Darkness. Lucifer cues Moriarty into the fact that his subordinate, Crowley, has forged an alliance with the Master. Jim Moriarty lets the two in, as the entire faction assembles to discuss Project Ragnarok. While Dracula and Moriarty's father discuss a "Project Ragnarok," Jim Moriarty flirts with Dracula's brides. Demon Issues When the Master is killed in a battle, Crowley decides to begin working with Jim Moriarty. Their first task: prevent LuciferLucifer from taking Crowley back to hell. Crowley has a demon named Brady disguise himself as Crowley, tricking Lucifer into killing Brady instead of him. Jim Moriarty then leads Lucifer into a place where the powerful demon is held in place; by killing Brady, Lucifer accidentally traps himself. Delighted, Jim Moriarty decides to strike up another deal between himself and Crowley. Just Like a Woman Jim Moriarty has Crowley transform him into the form of Irene Adler. Adler becomes fast friend with Norman Stansfield, gaining sway inside his inner circle. But Moriarty soon becomes fearful of Hannibal Lecter, a cannibalistic psychologist who gains insight as to his true identity. In the meantime, Moriarty/Adler convinces Dr. Horrible, one of Stansfield's subordinates, to kill himself in front of a crowded theater. In order to get Lecter of his/her tail, Adler produces "proof" that Lecter is planning to kill Stansfield. Unfortunately for Adler, this plan proves ill-conceived. Not only does Lecter survive Stansfield's reprisal, but he also gains a youthful appearance from one of Dr. Horrible's creations. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Professor Moriarity Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Norman Stansfield Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:President Snow's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Vampires Category:Pages with Origins Category:Live-Action Villains War